Apocalypse (X-Men Film Series)
Note: This Profile Contains Spoilers for X-Men Apocalypse. Summary Apocalypse (born En Sabah Nur) is an immensely powerful and ancient mutant. He is believed to be the very first mutant, having lived for several millennia. Born prior to 3600 BC (claiming to have been worshiped by several ancient civilizations over his many lives, being called Ra, Krishna, Shen, and Yahweh / Elohim, among other names), as he rules the world in Akkaba of ancient Egypt, but is betrayed by his worshipers and entombed for millenia, while his followers, the Four Horsemen, are destroyed. Apocalypse is awakened in 1983 to learn that the world has forgotten him. Believing that without his presence humanity has grown weaker, he decides to destroy it in order to rebuild society from his point of view, and embarks to recruit new horsemen to his cause. Those being, Ororo Munroe / Storm as the Horseman of Famine, Elizabeth Braddock / Psylock as the Horseman of Pestilence, Warren Worthington III / Archangel as the Horseman of Death and finally Erik Lenhsherr / Magneto as the Horseman of War. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 6-A Name: En Sabbah Nur, Apocalypse, Ra, Krishna, Shen, Yahweh, Elohim Origin: X-Men Movies Gender: Male Age: Over 5000 Years Old Classification: Original Mutant, Deity, Worshipped over his lives as Gods from various Religions Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina and perception, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Matter Manipulation/Transmutation (Molecular Level), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Barrier/Shields Creation, Flight/Levitation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Consciousness Transfer, Knowledge Absorption, Mind Control Attack Potency: At least City level (Effortlessly destroyed the City of Cairo by manipulating all of it's matter), likely Continent level (Empowered Magneto to the point where he could, through Preparation, quickly Wipe Out all the World's surface, and was still vastly stronger than him) Speed: Superhuman with High Hypersonic reactions (Reacted to Quicksilver's attacks, albeit over time) Lifting Strength: Class M (Capable of Levitating Pyramids) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, at least Building level normally (Unaffected by Cyclops' Beams and Storm's Lightning), at least Small Town level with Shields / Barriers (Endured all of Horsemen Magneto's regular attacks). Likely Continent level (Characters realized that all of the previously mentioned efforts would not defeat him, and those happened while Apocalypse was weakened by being in a Mental battle with Charles Xavier. Was only killed through Jean Grey's Phoenix powers, which left Apocalypse himself in amazement) Stamina: High Range: At least City-wide (The entirety of Cairo) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius level Intellect (Apocalypse is extremely intelligent, on par with Professor Xavier, due to him having lived many lifetimes, as well as him having the ability to absorb vast amounts of knowledge at inhuman rates) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:X-Men Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Murderers Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6